ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Grim Adventures of the Future episodes
These are the episodes of The Grim Adventures of the Future Season 1 #''New Grim Adventures'' - 10/13/17 - After returning to the underworld, Grim tries to purposely find two kids and get banished again after the passing of Billy & Mandy. Luckily for him, he finds two descendants of them. #''Goth Club'' - 10/20/17 - Tara forms a goth club where she sees some of her classmates being depressed and hating everything. However, Ronald disguises as one of them. #''Clown of the Stupid'' - 10/27/17 - Ricky gets hired to work as a clown, however knowing that clowns are no longer enjoyable to children anymore. He tries to quit, but a clown refuses to let him go. #''Everything Changes'' - 11/03/17 - Two weeks has passed since Grim had Ricky and Tara, however he doesn't feel like he is used to them. #''Fred Burgers'' - 11/10/17 - Fred runs a company called "Fred Burgers" however a descendant of a villain returns to steal the money. #''Spider Son''- 11/17/17 - Ricky finds a small spider on a graveyard and treated it like it's his pet. However, later on. Grim revealed his pet was actually his ancestor's fear. #''The Turkey Ricky'' - 11/24/17 - It's Thanksgiving break and Ricky wanted to become a turkey just to do something for once in break. #''Merry Christmas!'' - 12/01/17 - It's Christmas time for everyone and Tara gets nothing but coal, so she then spreads a lot of chaos in the town. #''Drool Monster'' - 6/22/18 - After the incident, Ms. Drool tries to fet Ricky and Tara to TBD. #''Disagree to Agree'' - 6/23/18 - Based on a episode of the original series, Ricky and Tara gets sent to court due to arguing about who should keep Grim. #''Secert Crush'' - 6/24/18 - Tara develops a crush on a goth jock. #''Ricky & Tara'' - 6/25/18 - TBD #''Witch School'' - 6/26/18 - TBD #''Demonball'' - 6/27/18 - After losing from a volleyball game, Ricky, Tara and Grim invents a new game called Demonball. #''Party Risk'' - 6/28/18 - The trio gets invited to a party that was hosted by the demons, however later on. They notice there's something a bit odd about TBD. #''Trapped in the Realm'' - 6/29/18 - After escaping the party from the previous episode, (more coming soon...) #''Heroes of the Realm'' - 7/01/18 - Ricky and Tara was awarded to the underworld for being the heroes of the realm. #''The New Kid'' - 7/02/18 - A new student comes in to the TBD. #''TBD'' - 7/03/18 - TBD #''The Return'' - 7/04/18 - A year has passed since Grim had Ricky and Tara, however a certain enemy returns to bring back Billy & Mandy to life to mess with Grim. Season 2 #''New Underfist - Part 1'' - 3/2/19 - TBD #''New Underfist - Part 2'' - 3/2/19 - TBD #''New Underfist - Part 3'' - 3/2/19 - TBD #''New Underfist - Part 4'' - 3/2/19 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''1000 Years Later...''' - 1/6/20 - A thousand years has passed since TBD. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas